luneriafandomcom-20200214-history
Timestep Whooves
|misc2 = Date of Birth |misc2text = XXXX}} 'Biography' 'Timestep' Born from the TARDIS itself, Timestep was created from spliced DNA from Doctor Whooves and his previous companion Roseheart. During an event Roseheart was able to embody the heart of the TARDIS, which was taken from her by the Doctor. The remnants of this contamination resulted in the formation of Timestep. Her biological Mother lost to her in the alpha timeline, she tries to make her way in life while coping with the conflict of her mixed bloodline as a half Time Lord . She was plauged by nightmares about getting her cutie mark, fearful of her flank bearing the display of a broken hourglass. A sign she may never be what her father is, and was nothing more than a mistake. These fears would prevent the appearance of her true mark, stressing over its appearance to the point of making herself physically unwell. The Doctor coming to grasp the fact that keeping his daughter with him put her at risk from far more dangers than he could hope to imagine, including herself. Instead he found her a place in the newly budded town of Luneria. Promising to visit when able but putting her welfare into the hooves of the ponies who called the town home. A part Time-Lord possibly not the most bizarre thing Luneria had come to embrace. Taking a love to gears and all things timey-wimey, she would often help fix the Clock Tower herself and always ensured it was running on time. She sought to learn as much about the time period she called home, her small room often scattered with various books. To the Doctor's amazement and utter annoyance, Timestep appeared to have the ability to communicate with the TARDIS in a way unheard of before. She could speak to it as if it was little more than another pony. Also possessing the negotiation skills to call it to herself in times of distress or wanderlust. As a grown Timelord, Timestep would take up the title 'The Silver Tongue.' 'The Silver Tongue' After obtaining her cutiemark Timestep adorned the newfound title The Silver Tongue to keep in touch with her Time Lord bloodline and keep some traditions alive. She left Ponyville/Luneria as a young adult slowly growing mad with the seeming futility in her attempts to find her biological mother. During this time of anguish and rage she pushed away those close to her in a mix of guilt and self punishment making her way alone in life. She sought herself as something more than the other ponies that wander Equestria. Often turning to manipulation the irony in her Timelord Title easily at play, as she sought information beyond what was available to her. This came at a cost however, her relationship with her Father grew only more torn as he was witness to the lengths in which she would go. Still her father's daughter, she would try and do some good where she could, her mentality of the sacrifice of one is worth the lives of many never quite sitting well with the Doctor. Throughout these times she found it increasingly hard to contact the heart of the TARDIS coming to believe she too had left her in disgust of who she had become. It is during her later years her during her travels she comes across the path of a Changeling, speaking of an ancient untamed magic stored within the Everfree Forest. Powers so great, even the Princesses kept records of them the utmost secret from sheer fear. Blind with false hope she took the Changelings poison lies easily, realizing the trap too late when she almost stole the life of an innocent. Forsaking her own life, as she fought the Changeling obtaining fatal wounds.Saving the sacrificial foal she held the tiny life close to her chest, begging forgiveness as the TARDIS aparated around her for the final time. 'Princess Chrona' Timesteps assention after being absorbed into the timestream due to her inability to regenerate. Timestep became an entity of time itself. Separate from the mortal realm, she cares over time, accompanied by the spirit of the TARDIS. Her form reverting to that which she sees as her truest form, before the corruption of life, a foal with newfound wings adorning her back proclaiming herself as an Alicorn. Her grip on the mortal realm of Equestria was lost, though she still sends whispers across time for those willing to listen.